


The Warren

by managerie



Series: PoI Gen Fics [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Plot Bunnies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~ * ~

I have plot bunnies ranging into the double digits- high double digits. Many times I simply can not write them down quickly enough to capture them before they hop away. Some bunnies are persistent, but I am afraid my audience is not going to like them. Feedback on my work helps spur me to complete the pieces. In addition, sometimes a one shot, single chapter is enough to convey the whole story. No need for me to outline a novel if the opening chapter is enough for the readers.

Now, I am of course going to write what I like and when I feel like it, but knowing that some stories have a following and others perplex or confuse my audience is helpful. Hopefully, having my plot bunnies written down might allow me some peace from their ear chewing and remind me to not forget an awesome idea.

To that end I am going to write up the summaries and tags for each of my plot bunnies as a chapter in this posting. Each chapter will have a working title and all the usual descriptors in the chapter summary section.

Proposed warnings and such will be marked accordingly. Please comment liberally. If people really want something, I will be more inclined to write it to completion. If someone has a plot bunny they want me to write I am happy to get suggestions. Also, should a plot bunny here work for you but it needs a tweek, feel free to tell me what is not working for you. 

 

If a bunny grows into a story and gets posted I will have the link to the posted fic running at the bottom of the summary.


	2. An Interesting Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **An Interesting Case**  
>  Chapters: At Least 10 Chapters  
> Fandoms: Person of Interest (TV) , Elementary  
> Rating: General for this summary but eventually Explicit  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Carl Elias/Anthony Marconi, F/F, F/F+M  
> Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch, Sherlock Holmes, Joan Watson, Root, Samantha Shaw, Carl Elias, Anthony Marconi  
> Additional Tags: Established Relationship(s)  
> Summary:
> 
> Case Fic, PoI Crossover with CBS- Elementary. Knowledge of Elementary canon is not needed.
> 
> Eventual explicit RINCH, EliasFace, and F/F with F/F+M  
> 

 

  **~*~**

 

 

** Outline **

  
I. Elementary meets PoI

  
       A. Elias & Finch playing Chess in the park  
B. Sherlock and Joan approach them  
                          C. Team Machine and Team Elementary work together

 II. Investigate Case

III. Resolve Case

 

 

 

**~*~**

**Excerpt**

Sherlock practically tackled Watson to stop her progress through the park. "If you enjoy the full use of your kneecaps you will stay clear of the dapper dressed gentleman in the glasses and his chess companion. "

Watson wrinkled her brow in confusion.  “They look like two middle aged professors or an aging gay couple.”

Sherlock nods. “Be that as it may, those two dark haired menacing men in gloves and long coats giving each other the facial equivalent of the finger are their lovers slash bodyguards respectively. Should anyone try to step within a five foot radius of either professorial type their knees will be gone and their life might be forfeit"

 

 

 

**~*~**

  
**Managerie's Notes:** So scenes with Elias and Harold as these powerful men with dangerous boyfriends. Scarface and Reese giving each other the stink eye. Sherlock observing them and giving out private, intimate information that bothers Finch.


	3. Come Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Come Dancing**  
>  Chapters: Two possibly three  
> Fandoms: [Person of Interest (TV)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Person%20of%20Interest%20\(TV\)) ,   
> Rating: General for this summary but eventually Teen Audience  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese  
> Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch,  
> Additional Tags: Established Relationship(s), Fluff  
> Summary: Harold lost a lot of things when he became disabled. The one thing he misses the most is dancing. Oh, how he wants to waltz in Mr. Reese's arms.

    **~*~**

** Outline **

  
I. Finch wants to dance

 II. Reese does something romantic and sweet

III. Fluff ensues

**~*~**

**Managerie's Notes:** Syrupy sweet one shot that I might not take to the bedroom, leaving it at a teen rating

* * *

 

**This one has become a fic:**

 

 

 

**~ * ~**

##  [Blaue Donau](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1137302)   

[Blaue Donau](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1137302) (4154 words) by [managerie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie)  
Chapters: 3/3  
Fandom: [Person of Interest (TV)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Person%20of%20Interest%20\(TV\))  
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Harold Finch/Nathan Ingram  
Characters: Harold Finch, John Reese, Sam Shaw, Bear (Person of Interest)  
Additional Tags: Fluff and Angst, Romance  
Series: Part 13 of [RINCH](http://archiveofourown.org/series/69006)  
**Summary** :With age and injury, somethings are beyond a body's abilities. Love is not one of them.

##  **~ * ~**


	4. Harold's mPreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Harold's mPreg**  
>  Chapters: 25 at least and possibly part of a trilogy  
> Fandoms: [Person of Interest (TV)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Person%20of%20Interest%20\(TV\)) ,   
> Rating: General for this summary but eventually Explicit  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese  
> Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch, Root  
> Additional Tags: Episode related, S02E02: Bad Code, Canon Divergence, Sci-Fi Elements, First Time, Angst, Hopeful Ending, mPreg-Finch  
>  **Summary** : In Bad Code, Root escapes the train station _with_ Harold. She places Finch into an experimental, illegal hospital for nearly a year. Reese finds his partner and together they begin a bizarre adventure.

  

  **~*~**

** Outline **

  
I. Reese finds Finch

  *   A. Hospital
  * B. Escape
  *                         C. Rinch is consummated



 II. Harold's pregnancy is discovered

III. Reese and Finch deal with Harold's Pregnancy

**~*~**

**Managerie's Notes:** I am thinking this will be a LONG angsty and emotional piece. Describing it to Blue_Finch makes us tear up. Seriously long and involved with eventual hopeful ending. Mature themes with frank discussions on pregnancy options, health of the mother as well as disabled pregnant Finch. 


	5. Obligatory Avengers Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Obligatory Avengers Crossover  
> Chapters: 5 chapters at least  
> Fandoms: Person of Interest (TV) , The Avengers Movie  
> Rating: General for this summary but eventually Explicit  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Relationships:  Harold Finch/Bruce Banner, Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers, Harold Finch/John Reese pining, The Machine/Jarvis  
> Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch, The Avengers, Phil Coulson  
> Additional Tags: Coulson Lives!, RINCH Ending,   
>    
> Summary:   
> How did Phil Coulson survive? The Machine sees all.  
> Crossover with The Avengers movie or How Harold Spent His Summer Vacation  
> Takes place after Season 2 Episode 3: Masquerade

 

 

**~*~**

Outline

 

**I. Coulson's Number comes up**

A. Finch Saves Coulson  
B. Avengers & Coulson reunite  
C. Reese follows Finch

  
**II. Avengers meet POI**

A. Steve & Phil connect  
B. Finch &Bruce connect  
C. Jarvis&The Machine connect

**III. Mini Adventure**

A. Small Case  
B. Reese pines  
C. Rinch is consummated

**~*~**

 

  
**Managerie's Notes** :  Rinch ending 


	6. Love Consumes Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>     
> Love Consumes Us  
> Chapters: 5 at least  
> Fandoms: Person of Interest (TV) ,NBC's Hannibal   
> Rating: General for this summary but eventually Explicit  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, No violence or non-smexy people eating, promise  
> Relationships: Harold Finch/Hannibal Lecter, Past Nathan Ingram/Harold Finch, Harold Finch/John Reese UST  
> Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch, Hannibal Lecter, The Machine  
>    
> Additional Tags: Hopeful ending for Reese/Finch, No knowledge of NBC's Hannibal is really needed.   
>    
> Summary:  
>    
> After Bad Code Harold needs a psychiatrist.   
> Takes place after POI: Bad Code  and after The Pilot of Hannibal, Abigail is still in hospital.

 

 ~*~

 

**Outline**

 

 

I. Finch needs help with PTSD

A. Reese worried

B. Hannibal & FBI have a case in New York

C. Hannibal and Finch are old friends

 

 II. Finch & Hannibal start informally talking between friends

A. Hannibal & Finch get close

B. Reese is pining

C. Hannibal/Finch consummated

 

III. The Machine sees all

A. TM & Reese

B. Dark Reese confronts Hannibal

C. Reese/Finch hopeful ending

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

  
**Managerie's Notes** : Um.... yeah. So, Hannibal loved Harold but Harold was with Nathan. Now things heat up. Reese and The Machine are not happy with the relationship.


	7. Mafia Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Mafia Wives  
> Chapters: 5 at least  
> Fandom: Person of Interest (TV) ,  
> Rating: General for this summary but eventually Explicit  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Canon typical violence  
> Relationships: Harold Finch/Carl Elias, Harold Finch/John Reese UST,Carl Elias/Anthony Marconi UST, Past Nathan Ingram/Harold Finch  
> Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch, Carl Elias, Anthony Marconi, Sam Shaw  
> Additional Tags:  Issues of self worth. Worries about power dynamics, Cultural taboos on sexuality  
> Summary:  
> Finch needs affection. Elias wants sex. Both men fear that the objects of their true love can not properly consent as they are employees. Harold and Elias turn to each other.

 

~*~

 

  
** Outline **

 

I. Finch and Elias have chess games

 

A. Elias Flirts

 

B. Harold reconciles his wants with his morals

 

C. Elias/Harold consummated

 

 

 

 II. Frienemies with Benefits

 

A. Harold loves John

 

B. Elias Loves Anthony

 

C. Harold becomes the mafia dons "wife"

 

 

 

III. Endings and Beginnings

 

A. Finch and Marconi talk

 

B. Anthony learns to overcome his cultural bias

 

C. Harold exits to leave the lovers in peace

 

 

~*~

 

**Managerie's Notes** : Weird idea of Harold needing affection and to be desired. He loves Reese but feels unworthy. Elias loves Scarface who returns that love, but Anthony is Catholic. So, Harold and Elias become friends with benefits while Elias is in prison.

 


	8. The Island of Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Island of Manhattan
> 
> Chapters: 5 at least  
> Fandom: Person of Interest (TV) , ABC's Lost  
> Rating: General for this summary but eventually Explicit  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Canon typical violence  
> Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Ben Linus & Harold Finch  
> Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch, Ben Linus  
> Additional Tags: Ben Linus is amoral but a BAMF  
> Summary:
> 
> When Nathan died, Harold wished he had been there in time. So, he attempted to build a time machine. Unfortunately what he tapped into was a doorway to another island. Lost crossover/fusion with Person of Interest. POI altered time-line. This takes place during Firewall. 

~*~

 

** Outline **

 

I. My name is Ben Linus

 

A. Finch is Kidnapped by Root

 

B. Reese recovers Harold with the help of Ben

 

C. Harold explains about Ben

 

 

 

 II. The Island Heals

 

A. Harold has PTSD

 

B. Ben and John help

 

C. Stuff and things

 

 

 

III. Root

 

A. Finch has nightmares about Root

 

B. Root calls

 

C. Ben is a BAMF 

 

 

~*~

 

 

  
**Managerie's Notes** : Ben is Harold in another universe. I love Ben but he is gonna be scary in this one.


	9. Agent Lepus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Lepus**  
>  Chapters: 5 at least  
> Fandom: [Person of Interest (TV)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Person%20of%20Interest%20\(TV\)), ABC's Lost  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, canon typical violence  
> Characters: Harold Finch, John Reese, Ben Linus, Allastair Westley,Sam Shaw, Bear (Person of Interest), Root (Person of Interest), Lionel Fusco,   
> Additional Tags: Kidnapped!Reese,BAMF!Ben, BAMF!Finch, Some canon needed for Lost, Canon for POI not really needed  
> Summary:
> 
>  
> 
> POI crossover with Lost. Ignores Harold's backstory before MIT

**~*~**

**Managerie's Notes** : Reese is kidnapped by Allastair Westley from Critical. Westley seems more interested in Harold. He asks John why he is working for the notorious Agent Lepus.

When Reese is confused, Westley shows spy footage of Harold (as Ben) being the BAMF! that Ben was all over the world when he was working with Sayid. Turns out that Ben had a double life off the island. Ben was Harold Wren. Ben/Harold became a spy after freeing arpnet. He learned all the bad ass things Ben used in the series. Ben/Harold used The Island's power to create The Machine. That is why it worked when no other computer did. Why it is almost alive. The Machine is the essence of The Island.

When Ben's daughter died, Ben went nuts, Instead of killing John Locke, Ben left the Island to be Harold Wren permanently once he had his revenge with Sayid. After the Ferry explosion in POI verse BEN/Harold needed Reese to do what Ben/Harold no longer could.


	10. They made us do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working Title: They made us do it
> 
> Chapters: 5 at least  
> Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)  
> Rating: General for this summary but eventually Explicit  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Canon typical violence, Mild Torture  
> Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese,  
> Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch, Root  
> Additional Tags: BAMF!Finch, Whomp!Reese, Canon Divergence, Episode Related, S01E23: Firewall  
> Summary:
> 
> During Firewall, Root hires gunmen to meet Harold at the car. They wait for Reese. Both Reese and Finch are kidnapped. Root tries to get the location of The Machine from Harold using Reese as leverage. Things that a darker turn when Root decides to play with the power and sexual dynamics between Reese and Finch.

 ~*~

 

** Outline **

 

I. Firewall 

A. Finch and Reese are Kidnapped by Root 

B.Root tortures Reese 

C. Harold would rather die 

 II. Ideas 

A. Root begins to play with her pets 

B. Reese is in love with Finch 

C. Finch feels that Reese can't consent 

III. They Escape 

A. They escape 

B. Fall out from their captivity

C. Happy Rinch ending

 ~*~

  
**Managerie's Notes** : Psychological and physical torture mentioned but not explicit. Dynamic switch. Finch is the protecor while Reese has to be protected.

Basically a  "F*ck or Die" and "Aliens make us do it" scenario.

***This one is now a WIP Fic***

 

[Somebody’s Going to Emergency, Somebody’s Going to Jail](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3658629) (7760 words) by [managerie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie)  
Chapters: 5/?  
Fandom: [Person of Interest (TV)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Person%20of%20Interest%20\(TV\))  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence  
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese  
Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch, Root (Person of Interest)  
Additional Tags: Implied/Referenced Torture, Dark!Reese, Season Two Root, dark!fic, Angst, Psychological Torture, Original Character Death(s), Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 Bad Code, First Time  
Series: Part 23 of [RINCH](http://archiveofourown.org/series/69006)  
Summary: Bad Code Canon Divergence: Root hired muscle for jobs before why not at the train station?

 

***Heed warnings***

 


	11. Rocking the Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocking the Boat  
> Chapters: 10 - 15 at least  
> Fandoms: Person of Interest (TV), NCIS   
> Rating: General for this summary but eventually Explicit  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Jethro Gibbs/Ducky Mallard  
> Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch,Joss Carter, Sam Shaw, Lionel Fusco, Bear de Hond, Jethro Gibbs, Ducky Mallard, Tony Dinozzo, Ziva David, Abbie Shutto  
> Additional Tags: Case Fic, POI/NCIS crossover  
> Summary: Team Machine’s Number is a Navy Seal under NCIS surveillance.

~*~

Outline

 

I. POI & NCIS have similar interests

II. Both teams work together

III. Case solved

~*~

Managerie's Notes: This will take place a few weeks before The Crossing. So, Root is still in the Library. Carter is still alive. Shaw is working with them. The idea is mainly to show the similarities between the various character and to explore a Ducky&Harold friendship. 


	12. The Case of the Kidnapped Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Case of the Kidnapped Scientist
> 
> Chapters:10 at least  
> Fandom: Person of Interest (TV) , Jonny Quest  
> Rating: General for this summary but eventually Explicit  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Canon typical violence  
> Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Race Bannon/Dr. Benton Quest  
> Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch, Race Bannon, Dr. Benton Quest, Jonny Quest, Hadji, Sameen Shaw, Joss Carter, Lionel Fusco  
> Additional Tags: Crossover, Do not have to know Jonny Quest Canon, after Razgovor  
> Summary:
> 
> Team Machine receives the Number of respected Scientist Dr. Benton Quest.

 

~*~

 

 

  
**Managerie's Notes** : Dr. Quest and Race are married with 2 kids. Reese and Finch have UST but slowly get together in the fic


	13. My Name is John R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:**  
>  My Name is John R.  
>  ****Chapters: 5 or more  
>  **Fandoms** : Person of Interest (TV)  
>  **Rating** : General for this summary but eventually Explicit  
>  **Warnings** : Alcohol Abuse, Detoxing from Alcoholism, Gross Bodily Functions  
>  **Relationships** : Harold Finch/John Reese  
>  **Characters** : John Reese, Harold Finch  
>  **Additional Tags** : Episode Related, Coda to S01E01 The Pilot, First Time  
>  **Summary** : After nearly a year of serious alcohol abuse, John Reese would need rehab before working The Numbers regularly. However, John isn’t into AA. Harold is charged with detoxing John through his recovery.

~ * ~

After _The Pilot_ , John agrees to work for Harold. Harold insists that John go through rehab. Either with a program, in a rahab facility or Harold himself will get John through the withdrawal symptoms.

John thinks Harold will quit soon enough and let Reese deal with his issues on his own.

Unfortunately, Harold is more stubborn than even Reese.

This story is basically John beeing sick as dog with Harold being super gentle and taking care of Reese in a way that John has not experienced since his mother died. John falls in love with Harold by the time _GHOSTS_ happens.

This story makes _The Pilot_ happen in April with _Ghosts_ happening in September. So by the time we see _Ghosts_ John and Harold have been in each other’s pockets for nearly 5 months. Thus all that flirting we saw in canon. Cause John is smitten and he needs to get Harold on the same page.

~ * ~


	14. Trust The Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Trust The Process  
> Chapters: 5 or more  
> Fandoms: Person of Interest (TV)  
> Rating: General for this summary but eventually sexually explicit with fluff  
> Warnings: Abuse of Rock & Roll  
> Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese  
> Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch  
> Additional Tags: Casual Established Relationship,Season Two, Rinch, Before Shadow Box but after Masquerade.  
> Summary: John Reese- International Spy must face his greatest challenge; the Karaoke Judges at Mickey’s Lounge

Author’s Notes:Season Two Rinch. After the abduction by Root John and Harold become lovers. Harold wants to keep things  uncomplicated- No love just sex. Because the last male/male relationship ended in disaster. (Nathan)

John is hopelessly in love and willing to do anything to be near Harold. 

Their Number is a professional Karaoke singer in a competition. Unable to cover the Number in the audience John has to enter the contest and stay in it as long as possible to keep close to their Number. John uses this as an opportunity to pick songs as a way to express his desire for more from Harold.

 


End file.
